


On the Wings of Dragons: A Tale of Love and War

by Dalankar



Category: Game of Thrones AU - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: EXO AU, M/M, Super Junior au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he did believe in the gods. If it meant he’d get to spend forever with Jonghyun, he’d believe in anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of Dragons: A Tale of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely around the events of Prince Rheagar Targaryen's life and demise.  
> Written for my lovely Yellowleaf's birthday. Happy birthday!!

**_Eight years ago._ **

**King’s Landing.**

Kibum picked up the lavender coloured ribbon from the pile of ribbons lying on the bed, and walked over to Taemin.  Taemin met his eyes through the mirror.

 

"I thought you hated lavender?" Taemin asked in surprise when he saw the ribbon.

 

Kibum ducked his head with a smile.  "I don't," he said. "Anymore"

 

Taemin smiled. "Why?"

 

He gently drew back Taemin's silver hair away from his face and tied the ribbon around it.

 

"I'm always jealous of your hair, Taemin," he said instead of answering the question.

 

"I wish you could stay," Taemin said quietly, watching him in the mirror.

 

Kibum ran his fingers through the silky strands. He imagined sunlight would feel like this, so fine and bright. "It's not like you'll be alone. There's Jongin. And the new boy," he frowned, "the tall one."

 

Taemin sighed. "Jongin is always training. And the new boy just stares at me."

 

Kibum laughed. "Maybe you should train him. You've always wanted a pet."

 

Taemin huffed out a surprised laugh. "Kibum!"

 

He grinned. "Okay. Okay. But you know what? In just a week Jonghyun is coming to the city." He smiled at Taemin through the mirror. "You'll love him."

 

"Really?" Taemin asked, lilac eyes wide with excitement.

 

Kibum pressed his lips to the top of Taemin's head. "Yes. I promise."

 

\---

 

Taemin kept his eyes fixed on the book. The boy was staring at him again. He hadn’t wanted a companion closer to his age. He already had Jongin.

 

He realised he'd been reading the same page all this time and sighed irritably.

 

"Go away," he said, looking up at the boy, who shuffled but otherwise made no move to leave.

 

"Didn't you hear me?" he tried again, "I asked you to leave."

 

"I," The boy met his eyes. His green eyes were the colour of the emeralds on the hilt of his father’s sword.  "I don't want to."

 

Taemin felt his eyebrows draw up in a frown, and brushed his hair back from his face.

 

"Why?" he asked curiously.

 

"I want to be here," the boy said quietly, "with you."

 

Taemin closed his mouth with some effort. The boy was blushing. Minho. That was his name. House Connington.

 

"Do you read?" he asked after a moment.

 

Minho nodded and his dark hair fell in to his face, over his green eyes.

 

"Will you read to me?"

 

Minho blinked in surprise before breaking in to a wide smile. Taemin blinked and shifted on the couch to make space as Minho sat down, taking the book in reverent hands. Taemin reached over to turn the page to the right page and felt Minho shiver as their fingers brushed.

 

Minho read while Taemin leaned back and listened, watching the reader with half-lidded eyes. He had a nice voice, deep and smooth.

 

By the time dinner was called, Taemin had decided to follow Kibum’s advice and keep him.

 

\---

 

 "You will address the prince as prince Taemin or your royal highness," Minho stated stiffly.

 

Jonghyun looked up at him in surprise.

 

"Minho," the prince started.

 

"Did I offend you, Taemin?" Jonghyun asked, looking back at the prince curiously.

 

The prince shook his head and touched a hand to Minho's shoulder. "It's fine, Minho," he said. "I don't mind."

 

Minho frowned as Jonghyun grinned.

 

Jongin chuckled to himself as they resumed their walk. Jonghyun Lannister was meeting the prince heir for the first time today and had already disposed of honourifics. Something Minho seemed to find unacceptable. From the way Minho was walking so stiffly beside the prince, Jongin knew Jonghyun's lack of manners was not the only thing Minho found upsetting. The prince seemed entirely fascinated by Jonghyun who in Jongin's opinion was too loud and smiled too much. And the way he kept leaning so close to the prince couldn't help Minho's temper.

 

Jongin wondered whether Jonghyun had a secret motive or if he really was like this always. Jongin quickened his pace. There was no harm in being extra vigilant.

 

**_Three years ago._ **

 

**Winterfell.**

 

The new leaves on the trees were a bright green that he knew would darken as summer approached. But the leaves of the heart tree that lay ahead of them were red. It reminded him of the colour of Jonghyun's cloak. As if hearing his thoughts, Jonghyun turned, letting Jinki walk on. Taemin glanced back for a moment before walking on, his silver head bowed close to Jongin's dark one as they talked quietly. Minho followed behind, green cloak and long dark hair making him look like some fey creature of the forest.

Sunlight was beaming down in long columns, dappling through the leaves of trees and reflecting off the quiet pools of water here and there. Jonghyun waited for him, standing directly under a sun beam that made him look like one of the old gods, dazzling Kibum’s eyes with his beauty. Jonghyun smiled but didn't say anything, just kept close by his side until they reached the center of the Godswood at the heart tree where the others were gathered. The face carved in to the trunk looked sad, but perhaps that was because the red sap running down the rough wood looked like tears. If Kibum was younger he would have dared Jonghyun to put his hand in the gaping mouth. Jinki had told them that it was the Children of the Forest who carved the trees, which made him wonder whether they really went around carving faces on to all the weirwoods in the north. Not that Kibum believed in the Children of the Forest of course, he wasn't sure if he believed in the gods at all, the old or the new. He'd been surprised to find that Jonghyun did when he had once asked Kibum about what he thought happened when they died.

 

“I don’t know. Don’t people say the _Stranger_ comes for you when you die?” Kibum had asked absently, digging around the satchel for an apple.

 

“But then what? What happens? Do we go somewhere or do we just disappear?” Jonghyun had asked, running his hands down Cloud’s nose gently.

 

“What does it matter? We’ll be dead!” he had found the apple and handed it to Jonghyun, who held it up to the horse. Cloud nudged the apple once with his nose before biting in to it. Jonghyun laughed.

 

“If there’s an afterlife I want to spend it with you,” Jonghyun had said quietly, looking up from Cloud’s enthusiastic demolition of the apple, at him.

 

Kibum remembered almost dropping the satchel in his hands. Remembered Jonghyun stepping closer and the scent of lavender that seemed to cling to him always.

 

“What? One life time isn’t enough?” he had teased but Jonghyun’s brown eyes had been so serious.

 

“No.” Jonghyun’s fingers on his skin had been warm and his heart had been beating fast enough to almost force its way out of his chest. “Can’t settle for less than forever.” Jonghyun had smiled and kissed him. The midday sun had been burning the back of his neck but right then he hadn’t cared.

 

“I think I can live with that,” he had whispered.

 

Jonghyun had tilted his head to the left, a hand coming up almost unconsciously to touch his hair and he had smiled. Tentatively at first, growing in confidence as he realised Kibum was serious. It was brighter than the light of day, he had thought. Brighter than any star, any jewel in the world. And it was his'. Jonghyun loved him.

Maybe he did believe in the gods. If it meant he’d get to spend forever with Jonghyun, he’d believe in anything.

 

 

**King’s Landing.**

 

Minho did not have any fears. Bar one. There were times when he woke from sleep, soaked in sweat and heart beating too fast in his chest, dregs of the nightmare clinging to his reality until he walked over to the prince's bed and watched his chest rise and fall with gentle breaths. His Silver Prince. Who shone brighter than anyone in the Seven Kingdoms. And Minho had been caught from that first moment when Taemin had looked up at him with his bright lilac eyes and smiled. 

 

He knew the prince did not love him. Although this knowledge was like thorns, tightening around his heart every waking moment, he did not wish to be anywhere else. To feel anything else but this.

 

And he hated Jonghyun. With his cocky smile and his easy words. But he hated the way the prince looked at him even more. Hated the way the prince would smile at Jonghyun, like he was so important. But more than anything, it was the undeniable fact that Jonghyun would never look at the prince the way the prince looked at him. That Jonghyun would never love the prince the way Minho did. That was what he hated the most.

 

Minho stood by his prince's side everyday, thorns digging ever so deep and willing to wait forever for that smile he knew would not come.

 

 

**_Now._ **

****

**The Wall.**

They were at the end of the world. He had never felt a colder wind than the gale that was threatening to push him off the wall of ice. It numbed his face and found its way through the numerous layers he was wearing to chill his bones. Beside him Taemin was still, gazing across the snow covered landscape at the jagged mountains rising in the distance. His silver hair was being whipped back by the wind, the golden ribbon that had tied it back had flown away long ago.  He seemed mesmerised by the frozen land before him, caught up in its silent beauty.  Minho stood by his shoulder, eyes trained on the prince rather than the arresting landscape below them. Jongin stood to the side, in all black making him look almost like one of the brothers of the Watch. _Dawn_ was strapped to his back, the hilt of the great sword visible above his right shoulder. Kibum was yet to see him without it and wondered if he even took it to bed.

 

"My bones are frozen!" Jonghyun exclaimed, words half stolen by the wind. He shuffled closer to Kibum. Jinki was beside Kibum and like Taemin, he did not seem as affected by the cold like the rest of them.

 

Jinki laughed. "What?" he asked, poking at Jonghyun's side. "You should come here in winter. You know-"

 

"We know, Jinki," Kibum said, taking a step to the left so he was between Jonghyun and the full force of the wind. "Winter is coming.'"

 

Taemin turned towards them, a small smile on his face. "You do tell us at every opportunity, Jinki."

 

Kibum grinned at the prince. Jinki squeaked in indignation. "Because you need to know. We have to be prepared for what’s coming."

 

"Thanks to you it's etched to my head, Stark," Jonghyun complained, "I'm going to start hearing your ridiculous voice in my dreams."

 

Jinki glared at him and the prince put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

"We remember, Jinki." The prince smiled, lilac eyes sincere. "We will not forget," he said, eyes turning to Jonghyun, as if to emphasise the point.

 

Jinki’s face relaxed and Jonghyun wiped his brow in an exaggerated gesture of relief. Kibum elbowed him in the side and instead of trying to avoid it, Jonghyun drew closer, letting out an 'omph' of pain as the elbow connected with his abdomen and falling in to him dramatically.

Kibum staggered with the unexpected weight even as he caught Jonghyun with gloved hands.

 

"You're going to throw us both off this damned wall!" Kibum said angrily, earning an indignant yelp from Jinki but Jonghyun only threw an arm around him with a grin.

 

"No, we have to hang around and protect the chickens of the kingdom from Jinki." Jonghyun laughed and ducked as Jinki took a swipe at him. "It's our knightly duty."

 

Taemin headed for the lift, followed by Minho and Jongin, whose gaze swept over them as he followed his prince.

 

Jinki stared after him.

 

"That guy is-" he paused as a particularly strong gust of wind threw some of his dark hair across his eyes. Kibum gripped Jonghyun's grey fur cloak and pulled him along as they followed Taemin towards the lift.

 

"Well I wouldn't want to meet him in a fight," Jinki finished. They waited for the lift to return from taking Taemin and his guardians to ground.

 

"The Harrenthal tourney is in two months," Kibum said, carefully not looking down as the lift started its descent. If he listened carefully, he knew he would be able to hear the quiet grunts of the men pulling the pulley that lowered the lift. He tried not to think about how his life was completely at the mercy of the strength of three men and a rope. "What are you going to do if you have to fight him then?" he asked, looking at Jinki.

 

"Lose, I suppose," Jinki said thoughtfully with a smile.

 

Jonghyun looked at him in surprise. "You can take him," he said confidently.

 

"The only person that can beat him is the prince," Jinki forced the door open as the lift hit the ground with a thud. "And he might not even take part in the tourney." Kibum resisted the urge look back up at the great wall of ice looming up behind him. The only barrier between them and what lay beyond the wall.

 

"I can take him," Jonghyun grinned at him. Kibum laughed. "You think you can take anyone."

 

Jonghyun nudged him with his shoulder.  "You know I do."

 

Jinki gagged. "Keep that in the bedroom, will you? I don't need to hear it before dinner. I hope there's chicken."

 

Taemin was already seated at the head of the table with the Lord Commander of the Watch, Ser Choi Siwon seated beside him on the left. Minho was sitting beside Ser Choi and Jongin was next to him.  The three seats on Taemin’s right were vacant. Jinki took the seat closest to the prince, who looked almost ethereal with his silver hair streaming down his shoulders on to his white fur cloak. Jonghyun and Kibum took the other two seats and the Lord Commander signalled for the feast to begin.

 

They were leaving for Winterfell tomorrow. He smiled at Taemin over Jinki’s head as Jinki attacked his roasted chicken with vigour. Taemin’s eyes were dark in the firelight of the hall, a sparkling violet that brightened even further when after dinner he took out his silver harp and played a sweet tune by the fire. Kibum sat in one of the chairs that had been arranged around the fire, with Jonghyun sitting on the floor beside him and leaning in to his legs, and watched Taemin do something that Kibum knew he loved more than anything else. Jinki had fallen asleep on the chair beside him, head tilted to the side, one hand falling carelessly over the side of the chair. The Lord Commander watched the prince intently, fingers tapping thoughtfully on the curved wood of the chair. Minho's eyes were fixed on Taemin but Kibum had stopped feeling surprised every time he noticed those dark green eyes on the prince. Jongin was standing behind Taemin, leaning back against the dark stone wall with his eyes closed. But Kibum knew better than to think he was asleep. He can probably fight better in his sleep than most people Kibum knew. He carded his fingers through Jonghyun's hair. The firelight was glinting off the golden highlights as he carefully detangled the knots that had formed during the day. Jonghyun sighed in pleasure and Kibum smirked slightly to himself. It took him a moment to realise Taemin had stopped playing. He looked up to find Taemin’s lilac eyes on him, the gaze flickered down to Jonghyun, who hadn't moved, back up to Kibum. His fingers tightened in Jonghyun's hair.

 

"We have an early start tomorrow. We should retire," Taemin said and Kibum felt Jonghyun stir under his hand and realised he had been asleep. Jinki was also stirring, stretching his hands over his head and looking around with a grin.

 

"If only my musicians could play like you, Prince Taemin," Jinki said, standing up, "Then I'll never have any trouble sleeping."

 

Taemin laughed and Minho's face relaxed from its frown. Jonghyun, who had also stood up, clapped Minho on the shoulder.

 

"Relax, Minho. Or you'll look a hundred years old by the time you're 25," Jonghyun grinned. Minho glared. Taemin touched Minho on the arm gently. Jongin shook his head and lead the way out of the room. The prince nodded to Lord Commander Choi, who bowed slightly, and left the room, Minho at his heels.

 

"One of these days, he's going to go for your throat," Kibum informed Jonghyun as they made their way to their rooms in the tower.

 

Jonghyun laughed. "Did you see his face? It's too much fun." He paused as they stopped infront of Kibum’s room. "Anyway, I can take him."

 

Kibum shook his head with a laugh. "I'm not repeating myself," he said, opening the door to his chamber. "Goodnight, Stark," he said to Jinki, who was watching them with a small smile. Jonghyun grinned at Jinki. "I hope your castle is less colder than this place. Although I don’t remember it being so."

 

“You will receive only the best of Winterfell’s hospitality when you’re there.” Jinki bowed with a flourish of his dark blue cloak. "Try to keep it down, will you? Some of us actually like to sleep at night." He was grinning as he left for his own room.

 

Jonghyun gaped at Jinki’s retreating back before turning back to Kibum with a grin, who shook his head with a laugh and made his way to the fireplace, adding more wood to the flames.

 

"Close the door, will you? This place is draughtier than Greyjoy's pile of rocks he calls a castle." Kibum looked up as Jonghyun closed the door.

 

"There's only one thing I love about being here," Jonghyun said quietly, closing the distance between them and pulling Kibum in to his arms. He sighed but Jonghyun was smiling at him, hair a golden halo on his head and dark eyes soft.

 

"Do tell."

 

"You." Jonghyun kissed him and Kibum really couldn't protest.

 

 

**King’s Landing.**

 

The prince walked down the dusty street, silver hair tied back with a green ribbon. Minho walked at his shoulder, eyes roaming the street and always coming back to settle on the prince. Jongin was walking behind them, preferring to watch over the prince from the back, which would give him time to survey any potential threats and enough time to take action. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were leading their party and Jongin could see their heads close together. Baekhyun was laughing and Chanyeol's eyes were fixed on him. Jongin frowned. They should not be so distracted. They were here to watch the prince. Not each other. Although Jongin knew the prince was safe with his people. Even if they didn't care for his father, Jongin knew the common people loved their prince. There was no other noble who ventured out in to the outer city. To listen to the people’s stories and sometimes even let little, dirty faced children reach out to touch his hair. Which only added to Jongin's heart pain that would already be high from the prince being surrounded by so many people, any with a hidden knife under their worn clothes.

 

But except for that one time, when some fool had thrown a rock at the prince, which lucky for the thrower did not connect because Jonghyun had been there to pull the prince out of harms way, the prince had never been in danger.

He remembered that day. The rock had glanced off Jonghyun's arm, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Taemin had tied his own lavender hair ribbon around the gash. He remembered the crowd catching the offender and forcing him on his knees infront of the prince and the anger he saw in the prince's face, at the tight corners of his eyes and mouth. He had never seen the prince so angry and had wondered if he would have been as angry if the rock had hit himself instead of Jonghyun.  For a moment Jongin had thought Taemin would ask for the man's life but in the end he had asked the man to apologise to Jonghyun, who had laughed and waved it off, and let him go.

 

Taemin was unlike any other in his line, unlike any who had come before him. Jongin knew that under him the Seven Kingdoms would prosper and he intended to make sure Taemin reached that day.

 

\---

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with the prince," Sehun commented lightly as he lounged against the archway. "The way you watch him all the time and follow him around.”

 

Jongin watched the way the early morning sunlight brightened Sehun's dark red hair in to a golden red. It was falling into his face, half obscuring his grey eyes.

 

"I'm not the only one to watch the prince," he said, drawing closer to Sehun. He glanced sideways at a group of maids who were walking past them, giggling behind their hands.

 

"You are breaking so many hearts just by being here with me." Sehun reached out and pulled him closer by his belt.

 

"I don't know why they keep trying. They should know by now that I-" Jonghin paused as Sehun leaned up to kiss him.

 

"The sword of the morning would never fuck a girl. He prefers boys in his bed. Should I let them know? It might help them move on," Sehun asked innocently.

 

Jongin bit at his lips.

 

"I don't prefer boys," he said, reaching up to brush Sehun's hair away from his eyes. "I just prefer you."

 

If Jongin hadn't been watching out for it, he would have missed it. Sehun was blushing. Jongin suppressed a smile.

 

"I think you're in the wrong profession. I think you should quit and start up as a writer of epic ballads with heroes with huge cocks and heroines with huge swords with a lot of fucking and fighting and a ridiculous amount of sappy one liners," Sehun laughed.

 

Jongin smiled, pressed closer against Sehun into the wall and kissed him.

 

"I'm exactly where I need to be."

 

\---

 

Jongin sprinted towards the sounds of metal clashing. Heart racing with adrenalin as he ran towards the direction where he'd heard Taemin's voice, raised in defiance. He'd been sure that Minho was with Taemin. Not to mention Chanyeol and Baekhyun. That was why he had thought it safe to leave Taemin alone while he went to farewell Sehun, who was leaving for Dorne, escorting their princess who had been visiting the royal city. But he had neglected his duty, which was to the prince and the prince alone.

He came to a staggering halt at the training arena, _Dawn_ already gripped in his hands. He saw Taemin at the center of the sparring circle, sword raised high, facing his opponent. Jonghyun was grinning, the white shirt he was wearing hung almost down to his knees where it had become untucked from his dark red pants.

He watched as Taemin struck forward, eyes intent on Jonghyun, sword flashing white in the late morning sunlight. His silver hair was tied back, this time with a blue ribbon that matched the colour of the cloudless sky. Jonghyun parried, the lavender ribbon tied around the hilt of his sword flying through the air, and the prince smiled. Jongin sheathed _Dawn_ as his heart beat returned to normal. He saw Minho, standing on the side, hands folded across his chest, glaring at the arena. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were also watching the bout but with less murderous expressions on their faces.

 

"Didn't you say you were the best swordsman around?" The prince asked teasingly. Jongin saw Jonghyun tilt his head, to the left like always and grin at the prince. Jongin wondered if anyone else saw the widening of the prince's eyes, the slight blush that appeared on his pale cheeks that might be due to exertion if one didn't know any better. 

 

"I am," Jonghyun attacked, "I'm just not sure if you can take the full force of my brilliance, Taemin."

 

Taemin fell back, giving ground but he was smiling.

Jongin glanced sideways at Minho and by the way his fingers were digging in to his forearms, Jongin knew he had noticed.

 

**\---**

 

Kibum sat down on the railing that ran alongside the wall. Jonghyun followed him in, so close to stand between his knees. Kibum rested his hands on Jonghyun's waist, fingers firm and itching to sneak under the tunic and find warm skin. He looked up to find Jonghyun smiling at him, brown eyes soft. He sighed in pleasure as Jonghyun carded gentle fingers through his hair.

 

"You never have to worry," Jonghyun said quietly.

 

"About what?" He asked, his fingers finally coming in to contact with warm skin over Jonghyun's hips. He smiled to himself as Jonghyun shivered.

 

"About us." Jonghyun's hands slipped down to Kibum’s neck, thumbs brushing over the pulse points on his neck. Jonghyun's hands were warm, skin rough from weapons practise. They were one of his favourite things about Jonghyun. The way they could wield a sword that could cut a man in half and yet were so gentle whenever they touched Kibum, gentle and reverent.

 

"About me."

 

Kibum leaned back, his back hitting the wall behind him.

 

"You think I worry about you?" He asked, quietly. Jonghyun held his eyes, his face still and serious.

 

"There isn't anyone in the whole Seven Kingdoms or the Westeros or even the Pirate Isles that I love more than you." Jonghyun emphasised his words with a press of his lips to Kibum’s brow. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Jonghyun asked with a grin. Kibum pushed at him playfully.

 

"No. There isn’t," he laughed.

 

Jonghyun pouted. "You know one of these days you might regret not telling me you love me."

 

Kibum pulled Jonghyun back by his shirt. Jonghyun came easily, pout giving way to an easy smile.

 

"You think I love you?" He asked, tilting his head back and looking up at Jonghyun. His dark gold hair was falling in to his face but Jonghyun didn't seem to care.

 

"Yes." Jonghyun leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I do." Kibum smiled against Jonghyun's lips in affirmation.

 

\---

 

Taemin bowed to the king when he entered the room. He'd been surprised when the summons came. The king never called for him. It was Taemin who always had to seek him out.  The council chamber was empty but for the king seated in his high chair. The fire was built up too high, making the room far too warm for the season and small lanterns hung from the walls, indicative of the king’s obsession with fire.

 

The king's silver hair was too long, falling around his face in long strands and his narrow eyes glinted in the firelight as he looked up at Taemin. The nails that had grown too long were scratching against the wood of the table and the sound seemed so loud in a silence that was only broken by the crackling of the fire. Taemin found himself wishing they could go back to the way things were. Before the _Defiance of Duskendale*_.  Before he lost his father and gained this cruel, suspicious man in his place.

 

"We need the gold of Casterly Rock on our side." The king's voice was rough.

 

"Father, House of Lannister is one of the Sworn houses," Taemin replied hesitantly. The scratching on the table stopped as the king fixed Taemin with his purple eyes.

 

"I hear that Jonghyun spends much time at Storm's end nowadays."

 

Taemin brushed back the silver hair that brushed at his neck unconsciously. "They are very close, father."

 

The king straightened up in his chair and Taemin fought the urge to shift.

 

"Make him closer to you, Taemin."

 

Taemin remembered Jonghyun at Winterfell, standing so close to Kibum that they almost seemed to meld together. The way Jonghyun's eyes always followed Kibum across a room and the way Kibum’s fingers tangled in Jonghyun's hair and the look in Jonghyun’s eyes when Kibum smiled. Taemin knew his father was asking for the impossible.

 

"Father…"

 

"Enough of your useless books and music! They're all plotting against us!" The king snapped, scraping the chair back and standing up.

 

"Please father -" Taemin tried as the King advanced on him. He stood still as the king gripped his hair with a clawed hand and did not flinch at the smell of the king's breath, like the king was rotting from the inside.

 

"You will do as I say. Aegon conquered these lands with fire and blood. I will not lose that in a generation."

 

He found blood in his hair later where the king's fingernails had dragged across his scalp. He let Minho help him in to the bath and let his tears mix with the rose water.

  

\---

 

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Jongin actually smiling?" Jinki asked, frowning across the hall. He had, to no one's surprise had chosen a wolf as his mask for the ball, which drew across his face in shining black and white.

 

Kibum took a sip of his wine and tore his gaze from its current object and followed Jinki’s line of sight to the far end of the hall, the end that was half in shadow. He was surprised that Jongin was so far away from Taemin, who was currently in deep conversation with Jonghyun at the center of the hall. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol were shadowing Taemin and Kibum guessed that was why Jongin felt comfortable enough to leave the prince's immediate vicinity. Minho, who seemed to have been dragged in to a conversation with Jongwoon and Ryeowook, kept his eyes fixed on the prince's person when he wasn't occasionally distracted by the way Ryeowook was shoving pieces of bread in his mouth. Minho was also sending frequent looks of absolute wrath in Jonghyun's direction and Kibum would have normally found it funny but only because Jonghyun would have been there to draw his attention to it. But now, he wanted to join Minho in his glaring but he was Kibum of House Baratheon and he would not fall as low as glaring at a function like this.

 

"It seems that way," he agreed, watching the way Jongin's lips were curved up at the ends, forcing his mind away from Jonghyun and Taemin and how the prince's silver head leaned so close to Jonghyun's dark blonde one. "Is that Sehun Selmy?" he asked, squinting at the other figure half hidden in the shadows.

 

"Who would have thought?" Jinki cackled, "So the stories aren't true."

 

"What stories?" Kibum asked, looking back at Jinki who wriggled his eyebrows at him.

 

"That he cut off his-" Jinki didn't get to finish because Taemin arrived and he was forced to choke the words back with a gulp of his wine.

 

"Who cut off whose what?" Jonghyun, who also joined them, asked curiously. Kibum resolutely ignored the smile Jonghyun sent his way by studying the way droplets of wine clung to the side of the cup.

 

"No one cut off anyone’s anything!" Jinki exclaimed, trying to smile innocently and Kibum had to admire him for almost pulling it off. Except he was amongst friends and they knew all of his tricks.

 

Jonghyun opened his mouth to probably point out the very same fact but then the musicians started to play, signalling the beginning of the dance. Kibum smiled. He had been looking forward to this. The Targaryens, whatever might be said about them, threw excellent balls. And with Taemin’s exquisite taste in music, the dances were often the best part. Infact he was surprised that Taemin was still here and hadn’t joined the musicians as he usually did.

 

"Jonghyun, will you dance?"

 

Kibum froze. Taemin was holding out his hand to Jonghyun, who looked as surprised as Kibum.

 

He watched Jonghyun's eyes dart from Taemin‘s waiting hand to his face. He could feel Jinki tense next to them and knew if he looked away from Jonghyun's still face, Minho would be wearing the same expression as himself.

Jonghyun's eyes flickered his way and Kibum saw the question written in his eyes framed by the golden glitter of his lion mask. Kibum clenched his hand around the cup in his hand and looked away. He watched the silver prince lead Jonghyun away in his peripheral vision and blinked to stop the sting in his eyes and tried to supress the anger twisting his heart.

 

"Kibum." Jinki’s voice broke through the turmoil in his mind. Jinki was holding out a hand. He could see the silver and red flow between the other dancers on the floor.

 

"Are you sure you want to dance with me, Stark?" he asked, forcing his voice in to his light bantering voice.

Jinki smiled. "I always do."

 

He looked at Jinki and carefully avoided the flash of red at the corner of his vision. He took JInki’s hand and lifted his head. He was Kibum of the House Baratheon. He did not cry infront of others.

 

\---

 

Jonghyun stopped at the archway and watched Kibum illuminated by the torches fixed over the balcony that extended out towards the sea. The breeze had become cooler, ruffling Jonghyun's robes and the feathers on his mask. Kibum had taken off his blue falcon mask. It rested on the stone railing, under his thin, long fingers. His dark hair was flying back away from his face and Jonghyun felt his breath catch.

 

He slowly walked closer.

 

"I've never known you to leave a ball early," Jonghyun commented tentatively. There was no reaction from Kibum but a slight clenching on his fingers on the ribbons of the mask.

 

"Kibum," Jonghyun tried again.

 

"You promised me the first dance," Kibum snapped, drawing away and turning to look at him. His eyes were narrowed to slits and normally Jonghyun would make a comment about cats and lions but not now. Not when Kibum’s anger was directed at him.  Not when it was because of him.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Kibum’s lips twisted. "Are you?"

 

Jonghyun took step forward and took it as a good sign when Kibum stayed put. "Kibum, I'm sorry." He reached out to take one of Kibum’s clenched hands in his' and took it as a better sign that he didn't strike out. He gently smoothed out the fingers, rubbing away the angry red crescent marks left by his fingernails on the pale skin of his palm. "Forgive me." He raised Kibum’s hand and pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist. He could feel the pulse skittering under his lips.

 

"You have all of my dances."

 

\---

 

Taemin hesitated when he saw the figures on the balcony. They were dancing. Jonghyun had taken off his mask, his golden head so close to Kibum’s dark one. They flowed together as if they've done this a hundred times before. Like they fitted perfectly together.

 

He felt Jongin's presence at his shoulder.

 

"Taemin?"

 

Taemin turned his head towards the throne. His father's gaze found him for a moment before moving past him but Taemin could feel the disapproval. Hear the words he would say if they were alone. Maybe even if they were not.

 

_Make him closer to you._

 

He wished he was in the library, curled up with a good book. But that was part of the problem. And he was determined to be a good son. A worthy heir.

 

He met Jongin's eyes. There was slight frown on his face.

 

"What is it worth, Jongin?" He looked across the hall and found Minho, whose green eyes flickered away but not before Taemin had seen the hurt in his eyes.

 

"What, my prince?"

 

Taemin fought the urge to laugh.

 

"My soul."

 

\---

 

Jinki watched with amusement as Kibum came and sat down beside Jonghyun, so close that they seemed attached to each other. Jonghyun blinked in surprise and looked up, breaking in to a smile when he saw Kibum. Kibum looked across the table, met his eyes and lifted his chin in defiance. Jinki shook his head with a small smile as Jonghyun leaned even closer to whisper in Kibum’s ear.  Jinki was wondering what had made Kibum make such a claim, when he saw the prince's face. Taemin's eyes were fixed on Kibum and Jonghyun. He doubted that the prince knew that one of his hands was clenched around his wine cup on the table. He lifted his eyes and met Jongin's eyes, who'd also noticed this exchange. Jongin's eyes flickered back down to the prince and Jinki looked back at Kibum and startled as he realised Kibum was looking back at the prince. One of his hands was resting on top of Jonghyun's, as if by accident, as Jonghyun kept talking, the only one who was still watching the dwarves tossing sticks of fire in the air and catch them with their teeth. Jinki could feel the tension so thick that he doubted even Jongin would be able to cut it with his great sword.

 

But suddenly the prince's face changed, his eyes fixed on something beyond Kibum and Jonghyun and Jinki turned to see Minho walking towards them. His green cloak was swirling gently around his feet, and his eyes were fixed on the prince. With his dark hair and his height and his confidant gait, he looked like a knight from an ancient tale. Jinki saw the prince’s eyes flickering away from Minho to fix on the dwarves, who were bowing now to the clapping and cheering of their audience, which included Jonghyun and now Kibum and the prince.

**Harrenthal.**

 

The crown of blue roses settled on Jonghyun's head. Taemin stepped back, his eyes fixed on Jonghyun's wide brown ones and he could feel the crowd holding its collective breath. Jonghyun's mouth was open in surprise. He bowed, silver hair escaping from the red ribbon tying it back and falling in to his face. Jonghyun raised a hesitant hand to touch the flowers on his head. Taemin smiled slightly. Then Jonghyun bowed, accepting the Winter crown and Taemin let himself breathe. He stepped forward and touched his lips to Jonghyun's who stood so still until the he stepped back. Suddenly there was movement and Taemin saw the swirl of Kibum’s blue cloak as he rushed out of the pavilion. Jinki stared at him in shock before following Kibum out of the pavilion. Taemin did not want to see the expression on Minho's face. Jonghyun was looking in the direction Kibum had left with a torn look on his face but he didn't run after him, instead stayed by Taemin's side until the end of the ceremony.

 

But when Taemin looked for him when the bells rang to announce two hours to the feast, Jonghyun was gone and he tried to suppress the twist in his heart that told him he knew exactly where he'd gone. And wondered when duty had turned in to something else.

 

 ---

 

"Does he think he can just take what he wants and no one will do anything about it?" Kibum yelled, voice cracking with anger and hurled the cloak, which he had unpinned, at the fire. It fell, not in to the fire but in to the grey ash just before the flames, making the ash swirl in the air. "Just because he is the fucking prince, does he think he can take what belongs to other people?"

 

Kibum turned towards him, eyes narrowed, hands curled in to fists and chest rising and falling rapidly. He had rarely seen Kibum this angry. Yes, Kibum yelled and screamed often but this was different. This reminded Jinki of that time when Kibum’s favourite horse, Cloud, broke a leg after one of his cousins borrowed him for a race. Kibum had been livid that day, stalking up and down the stable after the stable master told him there was nothing to be done. The cousin, whose name Jinki had forgotten, Jong-something, almost lost his life, had been lucky to leave with all his limbs intact. He remembered Kibum, who had buried Cloud in the fields, who had stood at the mound with tears shining on his cheeks.

Kibum loved without reservation. There had been times when Jinki had wished he would hold back just a little so it wouldn't hurt as much in the end.

Jinki had realised Kibum was in love with Jonghyun before Kibum did himself. The days and nights when all of Kibum’s sentences started with 'Jonghyun said' or 'Jonghyun thinks' and Jinki had taught himself to ignore the jealousy in his heart to non-existence. But even he had to admit Kibum and Jonghyun fit perfectly together. Jinki had never seen anyone handle Kibum’s outbursts as well as Jonghyun, who leaned closer and smiled wider when Kibum snapped.

 

"Kibum, the prince knows. He knows about Jonghyun and you. He wouldn't knowingly come between you," Jinki tried, taking a small step towards Kibum, standing infront of the blazing fire place. His eyes almost glowed in the light of the fire.

 

"He kissed him," Kibum said bluntly as if Jinki hadn't seen. Hadn't seen the surprise on Jonghyun's face or the soft look in the prince's lilac eyes as he settled the crown of flowers on Jonghyun's head.

 

"He kissed him infront of everyone," Kibum whispered. "Taemin he- what does he want?" Kibum asked, lifting his eyes to Jinki. "Why is he doing this?"

 

Jinki closed the distance between them in quick strides and took Kibum’s face in both hands.

 

"I'll talk to the prince. You know him, Kibum. He wouldn't hurt you. And even if he truly means this, you know how Jonghyun feels about you. He would never choose anyone else, even the prince, over you. You know that." He looked in to Kibum’s blue eyes, which were shining with tears.

 

Kibum nodded. "I know," he said, taking a deep breath. "I know. I won't lose him. Even if I have to start a war. Jonghyun is mine."

 

\---

 

Taemin looked up from the fire when Jongin entered the room. Jongin's dark eyes were unreadable as they looked at him.

 

"Are you here to tell me I'm making a mistake too?"

 

Jongin set _Dawn_ down against the table and quietly folded himself in to the chair infront of him.

 

"Is this what you want?"

 

Taemin looked away at the rows and rows of books in the library. This was his favourite place in the whole of Harrenthal castle. He had not even read quarter of the books stored here. He used to look up at the books and want to read them all. To know all the stories of the Seven Kingdoms. But it had never mattered much what he wanted.

 

"Jonghyun he...when I'm with him I feel like Taemin. Just Taemin. Not a prince. Not the heir to the Seven Kingdoms. With him I can just be me. It's freedom like I've never known before."

 

Jongin frowned. "Do you wish you were somewhere else? Someone else?"

 

Taemin laughed softly. "Sometimes. When I… sometimes I think I could be this other person with a life that's all of my own and I'm free to love who I want, to do what I want. But I know I can't have that. The closest I can get is to be with this person who for atleast for a moment makes me feel like I'm free."

 

He was the blood of the dragon. He longed to fly. To feel the clouds brushing past his face. To feel the fire burn in his veins and know that he'd been born for this. He’d always wanted to fly too close to the sun. But fire couldn't touch the Dragon.

 

"You _can_ have what you want," Jongin said, leaning forward in his chair. His voice was almost pleading.

 

"No. I cannot.”

 

“Maybe what you want is right beside you. Maybe one of these days you'll stop lying to yourself and reach out.”

 

“You speak as though I have any control of my life, Jongin,” Taemin whispered and watched the fire crackle and burn.

 

\---

 

The room was in disarray when Jonghyun entered. Tables were overthrown, parchment scattered over the stone floor. There was shattered glass on the floor from where the wine bottles had been flung. Kibum was standing at the window. He had flung away his blue cloak, which was in a heap beside the fire place. The white shirt he was wearing made the tense set of his shoulders even clearer.

 

"He can't have you." The words were sharp, said quickly as if they'd been consuming Kibum’s mind and he simply had to get them out. Jonghyun took a step closer so that he was right behind Kibum and he could feel the anger that made Kibum shake.

 

"He can have anyone in the seven kingdoms." Kibum turned slightly, “But not you.”

  

“He is the prince heir, Kibum. I can't push him away.” Jonghyun touched Kibum’s shoulder tentatively. Kibum leaned away.

 

“So what? He can't just take things that belong to other people.”

 

Jonghyun blinked. “Do I? Do I belong to you?” He fought he urge to smile. With little success.

 

Kibum turned to face him, dark blue eyes holding him transfixed.

 

“Yes. Of course you do. You're mine and he can't have you. I won't let him.”

 

\---

 

Jinki finally managed to catch up to the prince at the end of the feast. The Harrenthal castle was one of the biggest in the seven kingdoms, matching Kings Landing for sheer size. He'd been trying to talk to the prince privately during the feast but between the ten courses, and the speeches and the performers, Jinki had found no opportune moment. And he'd spent most of his time with Kibum while he alternated between completely ignoring and glaring at the prince who rarely let Jonghyun out of arm's reach. Jonghyun, to his credit, kept on trying to move closer to Kibum but without much success. Because Kibum, as much as he was hurting, kept on turning away when Jonghyun turned towards him. And didn't see what Jinki saw, hurt written so clearly on Jonghyun's usually cheerful features. Hyukjae Tyrell, who had joined their party between courses, seemed utterly perplexed by Kibum’s bizarre behaviour and Jinki could only shake his head at him in explanation. Hyukjae had drifted away later towards Lord Arryn. Jinki had watched Donghae smile at Hyukjae in a way that made Jinki glad that atleast their quarrels wouldn't threaten the entire kingdom with civil war.

 

“Prince Taemin, may I speak with you?” he called, voice echoing in the long corridor. The prince stopped, a wary smile on his face.  

 

“Of course, Jinki.” The prince’s smile grew softer. “You never need to ask permission.”

 

"Jonghyun." It  wasn't a question. It didn't need to be because the dread in his heart told Jinki what the prince's answer would be. He didn't look at Minho, standing at the prince's shoulder, or at Jongin, lounging in the shadows.

 

Taemin held his eyes and for a moment it was just the two of them and the weight of the Seven Kingdoms riding on their shoulders.

 

"I love him," Taemin said and at the corner of his eyes Jinki saw Minho flinch almost imperceptibly.

 

"Taemin, please," Jinki pleaded. The prince always listened to reason. And he had to now. Because Jinki remembered the look in Kibum’s eyes as he claimed Jonghyun as his'. "Don't do this."

 

Minho stepped forward with a frown. "You forget your place, Lord Stark. The prince heir does not answer to you."

 

Jinki looked at him for a moment, and saw his hurt in the down turned corners of his mouth.

 

"I know he does not." He looked back at the prince. "I know you can do what you want. Take whatever you want. But I've never known you to do that. Please rethink this."

 

“You want me to rethink my heart?” The prince frowned.

 

“Is your heart worth the peace of the Seven Kingdoms?” Jinki asked.

 

The prince’s eyes widened. Jinki saw Jongin straighten up from the shadows. “Is Kibum’s?”

 

“Kibum’s heart is worth one thing. One person. Taemin, you know this. To Kibum, Jonghyun is worth everything. Please.” He knelt on one knee and looked up at the prince. “Please don’t hurt him.”

 

The smile on the prince’s face was sad. “You love him,” the prince said softly.

 

Jinki laughed. “I have always loved him. And I am pleading for his heart. Taemin, let this be.”

 

The prince took a step back, lilac eyes dark in his pale face.

 

“I cannot.”

 

Jinki watched the prince walk away. The stone floor was cold under his knees but not so as cold as the fear in his heart.

 

_Even if I have to start a war. Jonghyun is mine._

 

\---

 

"They're gone." Minho’s voice was quiet.

 

Taemin knew. He was only surprised that he had waited so long. Taemin had thought he would leave the day after the Harrenthal tourney. "Kibum."

 

Minho looked at him and the look in his dark eyes froze him to the floor. "And Stark. And Lannister. Along with all of their men. They're all gone."

 

Taemin felt the breath leave his lungs. He stared at Minho in disbelief. “Jonghyun?”

 

Minho swallowed and nodded.

 

Taemin reached out blindly and felt Minho grip his hand. “Minho?”

 

He let Minho pull him closer. “I’m here.” Taemin took a shuddering breath against Minho’s shoulder.

 

“I’m here.”

 

 

**King’s Landing.**

 

"I asked you to stabilise the kingdom and this is what you do? Start a war?" The king’s voice was filled with contempt as he threw the words at Taemin from the Iron throne.

 

He could feel the cold from the stone floor creeping in to his skin as he knelt. "Forgive me, father. I underestimated the Lord of Storm's End."

 

"You underestimated him? What about Stark? And Lannister? How did you manage to underestimate them all? Has this been your plan all along? Bring down my kingdom from within?" The king was on his feet, his shouts reverberating through the hall.

 

Taemin looked up in shock. "No father! I would never betray you!"

 

The king’s eyes fixed on him were burning with anger. "How many other Houses have you turned against us?"

 

"We have Dorne, father. And House Martell fights with us. Both have considerable armies. We will not be out numbered. We will win this war." Taemin tried to control his breathing, tried to put some confidence behind his words. Tried not to think about the war he had unintentionally but inevitably started.

 

The king laughed harshly. "There would not be a war if you hadn't let your cock do your thinking for you."

 

Taemin bowed his head, his silver hair falling around his face. He knew Jongin was in the shadows and could feel Minho’s green eyes fixed on him.

 

“Forgive me, father.”

 

 

**The Trident.**

 

Jinki saw his death coming when he felt his sword meet air instead of flesh. Infact he'd seen it coming the moment Jongin stepped forward to meet him in battle. Even if he was having his best day as a swordsman, beating the Sword of the Morning would have been an almost impossible task. But now with a week of hard marching and countless sleepless nights sitting around maps and trying to come up with the best way to win the war without destroying the whole kingdom, Jinki was certainly not at his best. He felt Jongin's elbow connect with his back as he fell forward on to his knees. He waited for the death blow that did not come when he heard Jongin grunt, followed by the clanging of metal. He turned to see Donghae, eyes set with determination, meeting Jongin's sword in defence of him. Jinki clambered up to his feet and saw Kibum battling the Silver Prince in the distance and the tell-tale red of Jonghyun's red Lannister cloak in the sun, in a desperate battle with Chanyeol Hightower, whose strikes seemed wild and off balance. Jinki knew the dark haired form, lying so still in the mud had everything to do with why Hightower was fighting like a man who had nothing to lose. Jongin smirked when Jinki joined Donghae and came at them both with a snarl. Jinki raised his sword to meet him.

 

….

 

Jongin fell to his knees, stabbing the muddy earth with _Dawn_ to keep himself upright. His face was twisted in pain, jaw clenched, sweat dripping down his face. Jinki could not see the blood amidst all the black that Jongin wore but he knew there must be. He had felt his sword cut in to flesh, felt it tear as he pulled it out.

 

Jongin pulled himself to his feet with a grunt of pain and dove at him. Jinki parried and attacked. Even with his belly half ripped open, Jongin fought hard, fierce eyes fixed on his face and when Jinki found his way through his defence and buried his sword half way in to Jongin's chest, he was as surprised as Jongin.

 

Jongin fell to his knees and managed to lift his head to look up at Jinki.

 

"The prince…" Jongin whispered, blood bubbling at his mouth, and fell.

 

Jinki caught Jongin as he fell and lowered him gently to the ground.

 

He took a shuddering breath and stood up. Blood was still dripping from his sword, he wiped it on his cloak and looked across to where he had seen the prince last and saw that he was almost too late. He ran.

  

\---

 

The prince's knees buckled. Blood, red as the rubies that had fallen from his armour before, dripped in to the river, mixing with the muddy water and disappearing. The prince fell to his knees with a splash, sword still held in a loose grip. His breaths were shallow as blood flowed from the wound on his chest.

 

Kibum raised his sword.

 

The prince looked up. There were speckles of blood on his face. “You said I'd love him,” he whispered. “I have believed everything you've ever told me.”

 

Kibum gripped his sword tighter. “He is mine. You knew that!”

 

There were tears in the prince’s eyes, shimmering lilac. “Forgive me, Kibum. I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“Do you think that will stop me from putting this sword through your heart?”

 

The prince tried to laugh but gasped in pain instead. “You are everything I've ever wanted to be. I am sorry I never told you that. I’m sorry, Kibum.”

 

Taemin’s hair was falling around his face in a curtain of silver. He had always loved Taemin’s hair. Loved playing with it, choosing ribbons to tie it back with. Taemin had never objected to whatever colour he chose. “Taemin…”

 

"Kibum!"

 

His head snapped up at the voice, looking past the prince at his feet.  Jonghyun was coming towards him, wading through the water. His red cloak was stained with dark patches of blood. There were streaks of it on his face, blood dribbling down his face. Jonghyun’s eyes flickered between him and the prince kneeling in the mud.

 

"Kibum, don't do it," Jonghyun pleaded. Taemin's head turned slightly towards Jonghyun's voice.

 

"Why?" Kibum asked, raising his head defiantly and Taemin looked back up at him.

 

"Because you loved him once," Jonghyun said, coming closer, a few feet from the prince. "Kibum-"

 

Key didn't process it at first. The flash of silver that suddenly appeared in Jonghyun's chest. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and Key watched Jonghyun's eyes widen, his mouth open in shock. And then Jonghyun was falling and Minho was looking down at Jonghyun, face twisted in anger.

Key moved, sword raised, for Minho. Metal connected with flesh before he reached Minho and then he was looking in to Taemin’s lilac eyes as they both fell towards the water. Taemin's hands were gripping his hands and Kibum could feel his blood, slick on his fingers. He heard someone scream and looks up in time to see Minho striding towards him, sword gripped in a bloody grip. Key fell back from Taemin, his sword still embedded in the prince's chest.

Jinki stepped between Kibum and a certain death, forcing Minho, whose eyes were fixed not on Kibum but on the prince dying in the muddy water, to a stop. The once silver hair was now a reddish brown with the mud of the river floor and one of his hands were curled around the sword piercing his chest but his darkening lilac eyes were looking at Minho.

 

"Kibum!" His head snapped up at Jinki’s voice. Jinki nodded towards the other figure gasping for breath in the river.

 

Jonghyun was bracing himself with one hand in the muddy water, his head was turned slightly towards them, teeth gritted in pain. Jonghyun’s eyes were fixed on him. Kibum left the prince dying in the river and half ran, half crawled his way to Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun fell in to him as Kibum knelt beside him. He held Jonghyun as he twisted in his arms. Kibum felt the wind cool on his face and realised he was crying. Jonghyun reached up and he caught his hand before it fell, pressing his lips to the shaking palm. Jonghyun laughed, splattering blood over them both.

 

"I get to go first," Jonghyun gasped, eyes flickering between Kibum’s wet ones.

 

"Don't," he begged. Jonghyun was so pale. There was so much blood in the river around him. "Don't leave me."

 

Jonghyun smiled, bloody lips curving up in to that secret smile he reserved only for Kibum.

 

"You do love me." Jonghyun's breath hitched in pain and Kibum held him closer. Under all the blood and the mud, Jonghyun still smelled like the lavender bath oils he so loved.

 

"I do," he cried into Jonghyun's golden hair, "I do love you."

 

"Kibum," Jonghyun whispered and he exhaled and was still. Kibum buried his face in Jonghyun's neck and screamed.

 

\---

 

"Why?" Minho cried. "Why would you?"

 

The Silver Prince's lilac eyes smiled and maybe his lips did too but Minho's own eyes were filling up with tears and he couldn't see. He wiped harshly at his face and when he looked down again, the prince was still. The smile was gentle on his face.

 

He didn't startle when he heard the scream nearby. He kept his eyes fixed on the sleeping prince in his arms. He pushed the bloody silver hair away from Taemin's face and was proud of his hand when it only trembled a little as he lowered the lids over Taemin's lilac eyes. He could hear voices, one was hysterical and the other calm, reasoning but Minho could not make sense of the words because he was only beginning to realise that he would never hear his prince's voice again. That gentle voice, the first he'd heard every morning for years. Those lilac eyes would never find him again, those lips would never smile nor those hands touch him softly on the shoulder. The tears threatened again and this time Minho didn't try to stop them. Instead he bowed his head and wept for his Silver Prince and all the words he had never dared to say.

 

 

**King’s Landing.**

 

The king was a fool. Sehun had always known that. But Jongin trusted the prince. And the prince deferred to his father. So Sehun had put up with this mad man with his ridiculous obsession with fire and dragons and vengeance.

 

Sehun loved Jongin. But Jongin never loved the king and Sehun knew Jongin would understand why Sehun had to bury his sword in the king's heart.

 

He never much cared for this city. It was too crowded, too noisy and too dirty. But that didn't mean he wanted to see it all in flames.

 

He was preparing his horse to leave when he heard the bells. It was lost then. The prince was dead. And if the prince was dead, then…

 

Sehun slid to the ground, the saddle clutched in his hands. The bells continued to toll and the tears were cool on his face.

 

\---

 

The leaves of the cherry tree were red. The golden light of the setting sun flitted through the leaves at the top turning them gold. It reminded him of Jonghyun, in the colours of his house with his dark gold hair. The way he had looked that night at the ball, that glittering mask of gold across his eyes. He had been dazzling. Kibum hadn't been able to look away. And it seemed, neither had Taemin. But Jonghyun chose him. Jonghyun had always chosen him and he had died for that. Because Kibum couldn't let go, because he had loved too much, too hard and now all he had to show for that was a broken kingdom at his feet and the blood that ran silver in his dreams.

 

\---

 

He stared straight ahead as the crown settled on his head.  The entire room fell to their knees as he was announced, dresses and cloaks rustling in the quiet of the room.

 

"Long may be the reign of Kibum of House Baratheon by the Old gods and the new as the protector of the Seven Kingdoms and all who dwell therein," the herald called.

 

He sat down on the throne. The Iron throne with its sharp edges that never let up, that was supposed to teach the burden of kingship. He wondered if Jinki could see his hands shake, if he could see how close Kibum was to flinging the crown off his head and running. As far as he could, for as long as he could. Because it wasn't meant to be like this. He wasn't meant to be alone. He felt the edges of the swords cutting in to his hands as he rested them on the side of the throne. He almost sighed in relief. Maybe this sharp sudden pain could make him forget the constant and unbearable despair of his heart.

 

\---

 

Jinki resisted the urge to reach out and grip Kibum’s hands with his own. His face, as it looked across the sea of faces kneeling on the floor, seemed composed if only Jinki didn't know him so well. And couldn't see the grip of pain at the corners of Kibum’s eyes or in the tight press of his mouth. Kyuhyun Martell and Hyukjae Tyrell stood behind the throne, part of the Kingsguard. Although the Martells had fought for the Targaryens, Jinki had convinced Kibum that he had to show leniency because otherwise they would have to punish half of the noble houses that fought in the war. And Hyukjae vouched for him. The other four positions were yet to be filled but Jinki would make sure that they were soon. As the King's Hand, it was one of his thousand duties. He would have refused but knew the entire kingdom would fall apart if Kibum was forced to govern so soon after…

 

Kibum stood up and Jinki followed, wincing slightly at the pain on his thigh. Jongin had left a reminder of their battle, not just on his thigh but other places too. And at night he could see those dark eyes watching him, blood bubbling at his lips asking him to protect the prince. And he would wake. And curse that he had been too late to save the prince. To save Jonghyun. To save so many that he had failed. But atleast he had saved one. It hadn't surprised him the slightest that after the prince was dead, Minho had been in more danger from himself than from Kibum. Kibum had been after blood, yes. But Minho had seemed more than willing to provide it. The light that had sparkled in Minho's green eyes was gone. Without the Silver Prince to light them up. Now Minho was on his way to the Westeros, away from the aftermath of war, away from every road, every building, and every person that reminded him of the prince. But Jinki doubted he'd ever be able to let go. Ever forget the prince he loved. His Silver Prince.

 

There was blood on Kibum’s hands. From where the throne had cut him. Jinki wished he could take him away too. Away from everything that he knew would remind Kibum of Jonghyun. And Taemin. But unlike Minho, Kibum did not have the option of leaving. He was king. And he was bound. Just as the prince had been bound. To this unshakable thing that wrapped its chains around him, slow and inevitable. Jinki hoped Kibum would get better, hoped he'd be able let go of the guilt, the anger and the despair that seemed to have wrapped their dark shrouds around him until he could barely speak without remembering.

 

Kibum’s eyes flickered his way and Jinki knew it would not be so easy or simple. But then nothing with Kibum was easy. Or simple. But Jinki had always known that and he was still here.

 

\---

 

He inspected his arm, the gash was an angry red, grinning up at him. Key experimentally pressed a finger to the cut. He sighed as pain shot up his arm, burning and tingling. His whole body was covered in these gashes, some healed and some not. He did not let the maester treat them. Every cut from the Iron Throne was a reminder. A reminder of what the throne had cost him. They lit up the memories of golden hair and brown eyes, of a blinding smile and warm hands and blood. So much blood.

 

He stared at himself in the looking glass. His face was gaunt, circles dark under his eyes. Sleep never came for him anymore and even when it did it brought the scent of death and the screams of the dying.

 

He watched the sea rise and fall from his window, the water flashing silver in the midday sun. Silver, like Taemin’s hair. He remembered Taemin smiling up at him as he tied a ribbon in his hair so long ago.

 

Kibum shook his head. But he knew it would never clear. The past would always haunt him here.

 

 

**Beyond the Wall.**

 

He kept his eyes fixed ahead, resisting the urge to look back at the wall rising up in the distance behind him. Everything around him was white. It was always winter here. He remembered Onew telling him that they hadn't yet faced a true winter, that this was their summer and when winter truly came…

 

_We have to be prepared for what’s coming._

 

He wasn't afraid. Even when he knew going forward was taking him away from everything he'd ever known, from everyone. Towards whatever had turned Jinki’s face pale and eyes hard. He pulled the fur lined gloves over hands marked with lines of white scars and pulled up his hood. There will be no cherry trees here. Nothing to remind him of the past. Just white snow. Like the prince's hair. Whose blood had fallen like rubies in to the water. Who had gripped his hand even as he wrenched away. Who had died and taken everything with him.

 

He nudged the horse forward, into a future he would never have seen coming when he had been here last.

 

_If there’s an afterlife, I want to spend it with you._

 

Jonghyun had promised.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> *Defiance of Duskendale: Lord of Duskendale refused to pay taxes, demanding a new town charter and certain rights for citizens. King Aerys II went to Duskendale with the Kingsguard and a small force of men, to arrest and execute Lord Denys, Instead he was imprisoned by him. He was rescued by the Kingsguard. But the king was never the same afterwards.


End file.
